An Ed Three Doors Down
by ra2yuri
Summary: The Kankers capture EdEddy and Double D and Nazz set out to save them.NazzDouble D.
1. The Horrible Scary Frighting Incident

The Horrible Scary Frighting Incident.

It was 8:00pm.The Ed's were in the woods runing away frome the Kankers until the came to a deadend."Eddy were traped and theres no way out" said Double D shaking like a chicken."Your telling me Double D,were traped like rats at the edge of a cliff"replied Eddy,"I hate Kissing Eddy!"said Ed sweting all over."This is the end for us my fellow friends"said Double D as he walked backwards not know the edge of the cliff was behind him."Lets Kiss them"said Lee Kanker as she gigiled.As the Eds continued steping backwards Double D sliped and fell down the cliff into the river stream and headed all the way down."Well we lost one of them but at least we still got two left girls"said Lee Kanker."Well at least we'll go down like men Ed"said Eddy shivering as he Huged Ed.

"...Double D...Double D...Wake up"said Nazz in a soft voice"."Whe---Where am I"Double D replied rubbing his head real hard."Ohh Double D your ok I was worried that you was hurt badly"said Nazz in a loud voice.Double D still rubbing his head blushed but put his arm in front of his face so Nazz wouldn't notice."My head really hurts bad thoe"said Double D."Let me take a look at it"Nazz replied."You have a big Bumb on your head Double D.You must have hit your head real hard so you really cant remember what happened"said Nazz."Not really all I can remember is right now being here right with you in my room"said Double D counfused.

Nazz looked at Double D for a moment."What?"said Double D with his face still red."Nothing said Nazz.Your parents are still on vacation so I will take care of you until they get back ok Double D"said Nazz in a sweet voice."...Ummm...Ok if that fine with you Nazz"replied Double D.

"Ok I will get you a drink,how dose orange juice sound"said Nazz."Orange juice is fine thankyou"replied Double D.Nazz left the room.Double D put his hands on his face trying to remember what happened to him and what happened to Ed and Eddy.Nazz was at the side of the door watching Double D as he wiped his hands on his face.she was thinking of what Double D was thinking."I wonder if he's ok,he looks deprest over something"Nazz said in a low voice as

she blushed."Ohh right the juice i almost forgot"Nazz said.


	2. ask a favor

Ask A Favor

"Ok I got The Orange Juice Double D"said Nazz.Double D was pacing around by the window still rubbing his face."Oh thanks Nazz just rest it on the table."Double D your worried obout Ed,and Eddy right" said Nazz.Double D didnt comment just loooked up at Nazz."Listin I'm pretty sure their fine,they probably escaped from the Kankers too so dont worry dude"said Nazz as she patted double D on sholder.Double D insted of blushing gave a smile and agreed."I better spend a night here with you just to make sure your feeling better.you should get to bed too its 12:00am in the morning"said Nazz in her baby sitting mode.Double D replied and fell right to sleep.Nazz went to sleep a few minutes later on the couch in Double D's house.

"Coooookadooodledoooooo"said one of Rolf's roosters." Boy I slept fine yesterday"said Double D streching his arms wide."My head stop hurting thats good,snif snif something smells good"said Double D as he finished brushing his teeth.Nazz was downstairs making breakfast."Your up early,do you like baken and eggs"said Nazz."Sure.Your a really good cook I could smell the food upstairs".Nazz blushed then gigled."Eat up I hope you like it"said Nazz as she walked to the front door."I'm going to hang outside for a while."Ok Nazz thanks"said Double D putting a thumbs up to Nazz.

"Ok Rolf remember if you move your the jackass"said Kevin."I will never be so low to step the level of a donkey Kevin"said Rolf as he rored out loud.Nazz was on the bench listining to the music from her psp."Hey Nazz whats up"said Kevin."Hey Kevin nothing much really"said Nazz."I've been taking care of Double D"."You was hanging with a dork,why?"said Kevin grining very hard."Kevin Double D has had a rough day yesterday I felt real sorry for the poor guy,if only you knew how he was feeling the guy had his hands all over his face"said Nazz in a strong voice.Kevin didn't hear a word Nazz said but he went along with what ever she said so she wouldn't get mad at him."Ok Nazz whatever you say.I got to go back to Rolf we have game to finish"said Kevin with smirk on his face.

Back in the house Double D was sitting on the couch."Man I wonder how Ed,and Eddy are doing I cant sit here doing nothin"said Double D while watching the Simpsons."Double D I'm back how you doing"said Nazz."I'm fine just sitting here watching tv"said Double D."Umm Nazz..."said Double D."Yes Double D what is it"replied Nazz."I have to go find Ed,and Eddy.I cant just leave them to suffer with the kanker sisters,its just not right I think sometin real bad is happening to them We must save the-"Double D was interupted."Double D calm down.We will go rescue them ok"said Nazz holding Double D's arm real hard nearly squeezing it."Thank you Nazz...Now can you let go of my arm"said Double D nearly blushing."Ummm sorry"said Nazz with her face red like the color of her scirt.


	3. Rescue Mission Save Ed and Eddy

Rescue Mission Save Ed and Eddy

7:30pm."Where are he going Double D"said Nazz."Rolf's house he can help us"said Double D.Kevin saw Double D and Nazz running together.He was having second thoughts."I knew it shes hanging out with that dork.How could she like him insted of me.I going to keep a close eye on them"said Kevin in a angry voice as he put on his jacket.kNOCK KNOCK.Rolf opened the door."Double D ed boy why do you knock on my door so hard"said Rolf drinking his chocolate milk."Rolf we need your help the kankers have kidnaped Ed and Eddy...again but we need to find them"said Double D.Rolf was thinking and then he pulled out a speakerphone and a blow-horn."Why do you have a speakerphone and a blowhorn Rolf"said Nazz as she steped back slowly."For the your sound chamber (_Meaning cover your ears)_"."Cover my what"said Double D confused scratching his head."I almost feel sorry for myself Rolf the son of a shepered with these lowdown people.Rolf turns the speakerphone on and blows the blowhorn through it.The noise filled the cul-de-sac and all the lights in the homes went on."Dude did you really have to do that my ear hurts"said Nazz rubbing here left and right ear."Ranger Jonny and Ranger Jimmy reporting for duty sir"said Jonny."Rangers today we will have to face the music to rescue two of the Ed boys."I here ya boss"said Jonny."Well Well I guess Rolf is going to be with them too so as Jonny and Fluffy"said Kevin hiding in the bushes".

"May pass the popcorn i'm starving here"said Marie."How about I pass you a big fat lip"said May loudly."Shut up guys.Hey Marie go check on Ed and Eddy"said Lee."Ok Ok quit your wine-ing"Ed and Eddy were in the closet tied up tight and had tape on their mouths."mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...mmmmmmmm.mmmm.mm.mmmm"mumbled Eddy."Mumble all you want you won't escape"said Marie as she smiled.

Double D,Nazz,Rolf,Jimmy,and Jonny,checked the trailerpark but they weren't there,then they checked Eddy and Eds house but they weren't there either."I'm tired"said Jimmiy."We looked every where but we cant find them".said Double D."Boy Plank its like having to be in the movies when you trace the suspect and find the hostages in the place you would never think to look".said Jonny."Thats it,Jonny your a genisis"said Double D smiling."What what did I say"said Jonny was Double D pulled him by the arm and ran off.The old worn down house the kankers tricked the eds last time Double D new thats the place they could have tooken Ed/Eddy."You think their in there"said Nazz."Sure.The kankers are so dum so if I know them their sure to hide out in the same plase did did to trick us before.And I think we are on the right track,there are bread crums on

the ground.It must of fell out of Eds pocket."Good thinking dude,your really smart"said Nazz to Double D as he started sweting again.Kevin was more angry then ever.Smoke came out of his nose like a mad bull.He couldn't take the pain seeing Nazz with Double D.But he still keep himself hidden so no one could see him,and he followed them into the house.


	4. Rescue Mission Save Ed and Eddy Part Two

Rescue Mission Save Ed and Eddy Part Two

"Man I never thought I would step in this old house again"said Double D almost frighten."Your telling me now I know why your scared of this low down dump,it even smells bad"said Nazz more frighten then Double D."Popycock.Rolf is never afraid of such things like this.Rolf has seen things more things scaryer then this place,like the hair on my grandmothers back"said Rolf bravely."Thanks for sharing that story with us Rolf"said Double D in a very low voice."Thank you Double D ed boy.Now we shall all split up into groups,Double D ed boy and Nazz will go together,Ranger Jimmy and Ranger Jonny you two will go together.I will go alone"said Rolf.Every one agreed and did as they was told.Kevin followed Double D and Nazz.

"Jonny I'm really scared"said Jimmy shaking."Theres nothin to be afraid of Jimmy its just an old worn down house thats all ok so dont worry alright...Jimmy?where are you"said Jonny.AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Jimmy."Stop joking around Jimmy come out already.Boy Plank it sure is scary when your alone right...Plank?Ohhhh Nooo Planks mouth was wiped off"screamed Jonny.Haha"what was that"said Jonny.Jonny grabed the flash light and shined it at the mirror.In the mirror he saw Rolf behined him...but it wasnt Rolf."Rolf its just you.Rolf are you ok"said Jonny.And at that moment the thing jumped straite towrds Jonny."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Screamed Jonny."Double D did you hear that"said Nazz as she holed Double D real tight."Yes but I dont know where"said Double D..."Double D"said Nazz."Yes"said Double D."Theres something I need to tell you"said Nazz nearly blusing."What is it then"said Double D."Well I I kind of well...I ----"said Nazz interupted as a vase fell and broke on the floor.Double D shined the flashlight at the vase and saw Kevin."Kevin what are you doing here"said Double D.Kevin thinking fast said something quick."Ummm just helping you guys out"said Kevin even thoe he knocked the vase down on purpose.Nazz was angry at Kevin for interupted her from what she was going to tell Double D."Ok now we have some help.Since Kevin is here you two can go together said Double D"said Double D."But Double D why can't we stay together"said Nazz."Sorry but I wouldn't want you guys with me to have us look over each other.Lets make things easy insted.Besides its not like you need me right"said Double D."Right"said Nazz with a unplesant grin on her face.

"Hey Lee guess who I found a couple of spys"said May while holding Jonny and Jimmy."Tie them up too.Their not the only ones thoe one of the eds and some other guys are here to.Go get rid of them May"said Lee.Back to Kevin and Nazz they were talking to each other."Why did you knock the vase down Kevin"said Nazz angrily."I said it was and accident"said Kevin lie-ing."I bet your lie-ing you probably did that on purpose didn't you.said Nazz yelling."Well kind of on purpose but a reason thoe"said Kevin."Ok then what reason then"said Nazz."Its because you don't belong with him.he's nothing but a dork and you shoudn't hang with him"said Kevin out loud.here was a sudden pause then Nazz spoke."Kevin your...your just such a jerk you know that"said Nazz as tears started coming out of her eyes."You always never stop picking on them what have they done to you"said Nazz.There was another pause...then when Kevin was about to speak May grabed him from behind."Kevin...where are you...ohhh I see your just pulling a stupid prank well im not buying it one bit..."Kevin come out now this isnt funny"said Nazz.Hahaahathere was laughter.Nazz was more scared than ever."Ok now I really wish someone was here"said Nazz shaking.Nazz felt something touch here shoulder then she screamed."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed Nazz."Nazz its just me"said Double D.Nazz then blushed then turned around"Double D dont scare me like that again"said Nazz."Sorry...wheres Kevin"said Double D."I dont know he was here a second ago"said Nazz."Never mind I found the kankers follow me"said Double D.They both came across a secret path way to a room."There they are"said Double D."Marie lets go find May shes taken to long"said Lee.They both walked out the door.

"Ok follow me"said Double D.In the closet they saw Ed,Eddy,Jonny,and Jimmy."MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.MMMMMMMM

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.MMMMMM.MM.MMM!"said Eddy."Don't worry guys we'll un-tie you now"said Double D."I don't think so"said Marie."You didn't think we wouldn't check twice before going somewere"said Lee."I would have never guessed"said Double D.Nazz and Double D steped backwards."Any last words"said Marie."Yes just one"said a voice.It was Rolf.He triped Marie then Marie fell on Lee then they both fell out the window on the dirt.They were both knocked out."Wow that was close"said Nazz.May then Jumped into the air nearly hiting Nazz,but Double D jumped in the way and through May out of the window."Thanks Double D"said Nazz Huging Double D.Double D blushed.They saved every one then got out of the house quickly.


	5. A Celebration I Say The Kiss

A Celebration I Say/The Kiss

Every one had a party once they got back from there adventure.Double D and Nazz were out side sitting his room talking."Double D thanks for saving me from the Kankers"saiid Nazz."No problem beside it was the right thing to do"said Double D.Nazz started to giglil.She moved closer towards Double D.Double D started sweting,he was going to move back but he stayed there as Nazz started clinging on him while holding his arm."Double D I have a gift for you"said Nazz."...Umm ok what is it"said Double D as he gulped."Close your eyes and you'll see"said Nazz.

Double D closed his eyes then Nazz placed her lips againts Double D's lips.It lasted for about 25 seconds then their lips seperated.Double D was suprised,his eyes were wide open."Wow I really thought My first Kiss would be more original.I'm suprised Nazz I never new"said Double D."I was to shy to tell you the truth,I was hoping you would like me too"said Nazz smiling."Nazz I do like you and I do like you anyway"said Double D.They were about to kiss again but there was a sudden knock on the door."Hey Double D come down stairs were cutting the cake,its also chocolate cake too"said Eddy."Coming"said Double D."Lets go eat Nazz"said Double D."Ok".They both walked through the door together downstairs to eat some cake.

_The End_

**La Fin**

**_ok Fine_**

The End

I'm much of a story make myself.I usally dont make romance storys but i'm just a loner,a wandering soul for entertainment and adimiring wonders.Ok Ok to much info.

Email Me To or if you liked the story.

_Next story will be aqua teen hunger force ()._


End file.
